


Yukiko's Son

by Emerald_Time



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Post-Conan Kudou Shinichi, Shinichi is his mother's son, Shinichi is slightly OOC, Yuusaku is exasperated with his family, but in a funny way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 02:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20593394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Time/pseuds/Emerald_Time
Summary: Yusaku really should have known better. Really, all the indicators were there. Most people thought that Shinichi took after him, but they didn't know the brat like he did. Why did he think married life would be different for his son?





	Yukiko's Son

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this for awhile now. It's just a fun little Drabble. It's not in the fandom that I usually write in, but I've been in love with the pairing for a looooong time.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan.

Honestly, Yusaku should have known. Just because Shinichi took after him most of the time, didn’t mean he wasn’t his mother’s son. His son’s deductive skills and calm demeanor usually made people think that Shinichi was his father’s son through and through, but Yusaku knew better. Shinichi’s dramatics when revealing a culprit before he became Conan had Yukiko written all over it. After the whole debacle with Conan, Shinichi had toned it down enough that he no longer looked like he was showing off. Unfortunately, his son had inherited more from his wife than Yusaku had initially thought.

Really, the signs were all there. He should have known Shinichi would also inherit Yukiko’s dramatics whenever she wanted her husband’s attention, or her jealousy reared its head. Yusaku knew that Shinichi was well aware that Kaito would never cheat on him, and yet, here his son was, halfway across the world from his spouse, who was no doubt looking for him, and ranting about how Kaito was cheating on him to his mother.

Yusaku would have been concerned had he not known Kaito very well. Like his father, Kaito was very loyal to the person he loved, yes, he could be a flirt, but it was all fake. Like the performer he was, Kaito was always putting on a show. The only person who could bring his walls down completely was Shinichi. And his son knew that very well.

Yusaku rubbed his temples with one hand as he dialed Kaito with the other.

“Yusaku-san?” 

Yusaku didn’t have to be a detective to know Kaito was worried. He mentally shook his head, Kaito would learn. If Yusaku took his wife as an example, he fully expected a repeat. 

“He’s in Los Angeles, I’m texting you the address.”

Hmm, should he explain or let Kaito stumble though the minefield of jealousy? Nah, he’d given him this much, the rest was up to the magician. He knew Shinichi had told Kaito about his mother’s escapades and rants about Yusaku cheating on her, so his son-in-law should be able to connect the dots. 

“Be prepared. Good luck,” was all he said before he hung up, going back to watching his son rant while his wife made sympathetic cooing noises.

His family, honestly.

He sighed. At his wife’s glare, Yusaku decided that he could really do with some coffee right about now. 

Yusaku mentally corrected himself: Shinichi was the perfect blend of his wife and him. Before he’d even made it out the door, his son had listed another three reasons why he thought his husband was cheating on him, and they sounded _reasonable_.

Yusaku was not dealing with this. Nope. Yusaku had to deal with his wife’s dramatics, Kaito could deal with Shinichi’s.

**Author's Note:**

> It's technically finished, but I may add more to it.


End file.
